


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-07-02 -Toast and Coffee

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Community: casa_mcshep, Fanart, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney thinks about toast as he drinks coffee. For Sheafrotherdon's "A Little More, Besides"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-07-02 -Toast and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Little More, Besides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117738) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 




End file.
